Various configurations of vehicle seat side airbag assemblies are generally known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,063; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,749; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,546; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,091; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,151. While these devices appear to be suitable for their intended use, the configurations disclosed can be difficult to assemble, and/or difficult to install, and/or difficult to service after initial installation. It would be desirable to provide a side airbag assembly that is easier to assemble, and/or easier to install, and/or easier to service after initial installation.